


Unable to Look Away

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Interspecies Sex, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Voyeurism, and now Soundwave needs to feed him a lot, so Bombrush came back hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush returns back from his outing very hungry.





	

 

 

"B-Bombrush-!  W-We can't-!  S-Starbolt-!"

 

Starbolt could only watch as her sister's lips were captured in a deep kiss.  And then she couldn't help but look up at the creature who was fucking her sister in front of her on the floor of the bath.

 

Bombrush had returned from something.  They weren't sure where, but it took him a while that it had been some time since he had last eaten a meal from Soundwave.

 

And judging from how lustful he looked when he walked into their bath area, he was very hungry.  Soundwave only just got out to try and take him to their bedroom when he pounced on her.

 

A few kisses and some fingers later, the incubus was now fucking Soundwave on the floor, her sister's pleasure-filled face facing her as thrust after thrust kept coming.

 

It had been shocking.  Not something she was disgusted by. More like intrigued.  To watch her sister be fucked into such bliss by her lover.  To watch every look of pleasure, euphoric orgasm, and horror of being watched while she was taken.

 

And then his form had changed.  Luckily, Bombrush had told them about it a bit before today of how incubi, especially in the heat of such intense hunger, may take their original forms while in the act of sex.

 

Starbolt found it a bit jarring to see the incubus, the same one who had saved them from Razorcut not too long ago, leaning back and thrusting his huge cock into Soundwave over and over again.  She could see her sister's body dilate, opening itself fully to Bombrush's huge cock and seemingly accepting the fact that she was watching every thrust.  Watching her big sister be stuffed full of cock and sperm as the incubus took his feed.

 

Once again, he came inside Soundwave and this time, her sister tried to roll off his cock.  All that got her was Bombrush turning her onto her stomach and resuming his thrusting as though he had somehow gotten his strength back again!

 

"Nooo~ Aww... Oh Primus... wait, wait, wait-!"

 

It was now like she had become invisible.  Starbolt couldn't break her trance as she watched her sister get taken over and over again while she begged and moaned and pleaded.   On her knees, fucked into the floor, over the bath's edge, on her side, holding onto him as he stood, and against the wall before he finally walked out to their bedroom with Soundwave still on his cock.

 

Starbolt was left in the bath as Bombrush finished fucking Soundwave into unconsciousness, wet and cold and burning up and sticky down there.

 

... What a weird day it had been.

 

END


End file.
